Tenth Walker
by Fil'rael
Summary: Legolas has known Fil'rael for a long time, and after he tells her he loves her, they can't help but be glad at each others company, but the War of the Ring threatens to fight against their plans. Will they stay together against the obstacles Sauron throws at them, or will they live alone? LegolasxOC, probably Mary-Sue.


A/N: Hi guys this is my first published fanfiction, named the Tenth walker, as I warned you, I'm a sap for this and Legomance, this has both. I am hoping you like reading this as much as I like writing it. If anyone is interested in being my beta reader PM me.

Pairings in this story: AragornxArwen, LegolasxOC, MAYBE a little ElladanxOC and ElrohirxOC.  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE RINGS, IF I DID I WOULD BE HANGING WITH ORLANDO BLOOM AND THE CAST OF DESOLATION OF SMAUG!  
Italics are Elvish/Sinadarin/Quenyan.  
Bold is Rohirric  
Underline is Black speech/orcish

Let the story Commence!

Fil'rael sat on a tree branch. She was a _elleth,_ shy, but beautiful by all means, though she didn't think she was because of constant teasing. She was taller than the _ellons_ her age and older. "Hey, Legolas! Up here!" she called, swinging high in the large oak. The young, exasperated prince looked up, finally having an idea on how to get her down. "Fil!" He called out her nickname. "Your _Adar _will be furious!" he called, knowing her father would not appreciate his now disgusting daughter. "Not as much as my _Nanneth_!" she countered back, swinging back down to the ground none the less.  
He laughed at her as she hit the ground in a perfect crouch. He had taught her everything she knew about fighting. This included.  
"You realy must act like a proper lady Fil. Soon enough, your father will be trying to get you to settle down. No doubt he'd like to see grandchildren before he sails to Valinor." he spoke from his heart, worried about her well being. Fil'rael looked at him with a blank expression on her face that Legolas had not seen from the young elleth, who usually was bright and cheery. "Why would it matter to you." she said numbly, Legolas could tell she was ticked. "If you will excuse me, _Heru en amin, Tenna' ento lye omenta, namaarie_." she said. He saw the glitter of a tear as she turned and ran off. As she walked, a ellon a year older than her blocked her path. Two others flanked him, and she saw the evil look in their eyes. _"Mani uma lle merna?"{What do you want?}_ she asked quite rudely in elvish. The leader of the boys got angry at her tone.  
"_Llie n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina_." the boy insulted her with a grin. She sighed, being used to these insults. "Yeah, well guess what!?  
your ugly, idiotic, you are a disappointment to your father, and guess what else why don't you _auta minqula orqu_!" {Go kiss an Orc} she yelled at the boy, blending elvish and common tounge easily. The boy's grin turned into a scowl, and he struck her cheek hard with the back of his left hand. She yelped, but didn't fall. "_Amin feuya ten' lle._"{You disgust me} she growled, the boy balled his fist and punched her in the jaw.  
Directly after two young ellons came up, standing on each side of the elleth. "Hiding behind those two? Bad choice!" the boy sneered. The first ellon, on her side, named Elrohir, grabbed the boy by one arm and twisted it where he sat on his knees. "A proper gentleman never hits a lady." he retorted. The other twin took Fil'rael by the hand and led her away. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Yes, Elladan, other than the blood from my nose, and my going to be black eye.." she murmured. He picked her up, only for a moment.  
"There's a reason me and Elrohir came to Mirkwood, and it isn't diplomacy." Elladan said with a soft smile as they started walking to where his father was. The moment Elrond saw the blood on the young elleth he walked over. "What happened child? Training accident?" he asked. "Not necesarily." she sighed.  
"An ellon began to insult her, and after a witty yet sharp verbal battle, which I believe she won, he backhanded her, then punched her. That's when me and Ro came." Elladan explained to his father as he began to look at the injuries that could possibly scar the elleth's beautiful, even if others didn't always see it,  
face. "Tell Thranduil the ellons of this city need a lesson." Elrond said with a scowl after seeing the extent of the injuries. Luckily, the only visible thing left would be a small scar where that boy's nails scratched her cheek. "You'll be okay. Where was the prince during this, I know you and him are close friends."  
"He said something to me I just cannot forgive right now."  
"My sons both care about you, Elladan loves you, you know."  
"I know my lord, I'm just unsure. I would have to admit I love him, just not in that way. He's great and all but he's so childish!"  
Elladan soon returned with Elrohir, the boy who had hit her, Thranduil, and Legolas. Thranduil looked at the boy, then at Fil'rael. "Thoruntur, have you anything to say in apology?" his tone was cold at the boy, revealing the anger festering in his heart. This girl reminded him of his wife, and the way Legolas loved her, it was like himself oh so long ago. "Yeah, sorry Fil'rael, sorry that I got caught by your boyfriend and his wing man!" the boy said defiantly. Thranduil had had enough, but he let Legolas handle the problem, and that he did. He stormed right up to the boy and got right in his face with a look that would make an orc cry. "You will apologise to now not only her, but to my father, Elladan and Elrohir, and Lord Elrond for your actions, or you will know what the wrath of a royal feels like." the furious prince said. The boy gulped. He apologised quickly before running off. Fil'rael looked up at the prince wide-eyed. "T-thanks Legolas." she stuttered.  
Butterflies flitted through her. "I'm sorry too, about my harsh words in the forest." she said calmly as she could. The prince smiled at her. "There is nothing to forgive." he said, taking one of her hands in both of his. That touch, not that it was much, made her heart start racing. "Would you accompany me for a ride?" the prince asked sweetly. She nodded, speechless. He led her to the stables. "My father has his horse currently with him..." she said softly.  
"We can ride together then." the prince replied, swinging onto his horse's back. He held out a hand and she took it as he helped her in front of him.  
"Any reason for the sudden need for a ride in the woods?"  
"Yes, actually. Estel will be coming for a visit and I intend to surprise him, and there is also something I wish to ask you."  
The prince led her deep into the woods, stopping by a small stream. He dismounted then aided her off. "So, what do you wish to ask me?"  
"Something about what that boy said."  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"He said, 'sorry I got caught by your boyfriend and his wing man' which I guess means Elladan and Elrohir, so which one are you dating, if either?"  
Fil'rael saw a gleam of hope in the princes beautiful blue eyes. "I am dating niether of Elrond's sons, Legolas, but why does is it matter, I am but a commoner,  
you are a prince." The prince's face lit up just the smallest bit.  
"Have you ever thought that maybe, the reason I want to spend time with you is because I-" he stopped, hearing noise behind him. He turned around to face his friend, Estel, also known as Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Aragorn laughed a bit at his friend. "Nothing to see here, I'll let you two talk."  
Legolas' face was a bit pinkish as Aragorn walked back into the forest for a few moments. "You what, Legolas?"  
"I love you, Fil'rael, with all of my heart._ Lle naa mela en' coiamin._" {You are the love of my life}  
"I love you too Legolas, more than I've loved anyone else before." she said softly as he pulled her close to him, sealing the choice they both had just made with a kiss. It only lasted a few moments, then they became aware of the soft laugh from their left, they broke away, both blushing scarlet, and faced Estel. "_Nae saian luume'_, Estel." {It has been too long}  
"I agree, but it doesn't look like you missed me." Estel said, feigning jealousy.  
"Now Aragorn, don't act so crushed, you fell for Arwen, you can't expect me to believe you don't want me to fall in love as well." Legolas said with a bright smile.  
"Okay, I see you two boys will be talking for awhile, I'll be up in the trees if, or when, you want me." Fil'rael said, ducking from Legolas' grip. She lept up into a nearby tree.  
Legolas smiled at her. "So, Aragorn, a word of warning, Dan and Ro are visiting."  
"Oh? And why should I need warning, Dan and Ro are my brothers."  
"Because they are escpecially mischevious this visit." Aragorn suddenly went stiff. "Ah, I see." They heard a small cry of pain and they both turned to look at the tree where Fil'rael was. An ellon had her in a headlock, a curved knife pressed up against her throat. "Thoruntor! You traitorus little wretch!" Legolas yelled angrily.  
Aragorn looked between Legolas and the ellon that had Fil'rael. "Let her go, Legolas might resist attacking you, but I assure you, I will not."  
"Oh, Estel, I warn you, lay a hand on that little sword of yours, and I'll tighten my grip." the ellon growled.  
Fil'rael let out a ragged gasp for air, and Legolas' eyes went ablaze in fury and wrath at the ellon in front of him. "Let her go!" he growled.  
"Why should I? Elrond's boys are nowhere nearby."  
That's when the ellon felt two strong hands on his shoulders, and they weren't comforting. Elrohir growled in the boy's ear. "Very true, his boys are not, his furious warrior sons however, are behind you, armed and ready for a fight. So I suggest you let Fil'rael go." The boy quickly obliged, Fil'rael falling to her knees. Elladan caught the boy in a light headlock and dragged him to his horse. "You'll be explaining to your King." Legolas darted to Fil'rael, worry etched on his features. "Fil'rael, are you okay?" he asked, taking one of her hands as she was sitting on the ground. "My throat hurts." she groaned a bit. He helped her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her. "You'll be riding with me again." he bent down and whispered in her ear as they got to his horse. He lifted her up onto the horse, then leaped behind her. He could nearly feel the glare Elladan was giving him as Fil'rael leaned back against him, exausted. They dismounted together, and he led her to her home while no one was home before going to talk to his father. "Goodbye for now." he whispered before he went to the palace.

* * *

Thranduil was in his study, so Legolas knocked twice before waiting for a command. "Enter." his father said, expecting a messenger.  
"Good Afternoon Adar. I wish to speak to you about a stressing problem." Legolas said while his father indicated for him to sit. Legolas did so before continuing. "Thoruntur nearly killed Fil'rael. I fear he needs a hard lesson, perhaps we could send him to Rivendell to be taught properly by Erestor?" he said, leaning back in the seat.  
"He did what?!" his father gasped, tightening his grip on the arms of his own chair. "He should be sent somewhere without elves, maybe the dwarves of Erebor could knock some sense in the boy."  
"That is a good idea Adar."  
"Legolas, how many times must I tell you to stop being formal when it is just you and I."  
"Sorry Ada." Legolas said calmly.  
"I think we should send Fil'rael away for a short time, for her own protection. Surely Thoruntor is not the only ellon in the village that doesn't like her." Thranduil said, taking in the shock on his son's face.  
"But to where! I don't want her so far that I won't see her... Rivendell at greatest please?"  
"Just when I had the idea to send her with Mithrandir, who by the way, arrived just an hour ago." Thranduil looked at his son, who was staring in shock at him. A loud tapping on the door alerted the king that Mithrandir was at the door. "Come in." Mithrandir entered instantly, and with a smile, he spoke. "I would be glad to take care of Fil'rael, she's surely had enough of boys like Thoruntor's antics, and I assure you Legolas, I'm not going on any dangerous journeys at the moment, I was about to travel to the Shire for a friend's birthday. She will be safe." The elves and the grey wizard talked for a bit, told Fil'rael who, after some persuaison, agreed to the idea.

* * *

No more than a week later, Fil'rael was sitting in the back of Gandalf's cart. He looked back at her and thought for a moment. "Pull up your hood, I don't know if Bilbo has any friends coming that aren't very wise." he said. She did as she was told. "Gandalf, I must thank you, for letting me come, though I do miss Legolas dearly." she said, tucking all of her beautiful elven hair behind her hood. Soon Gandalf began to sing to himself. "The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began, now far ahead the road has gone, I must follow if I can."  
just as he finished the line of his favorite traveling song, she heard a voice, sounding stern, but with underlying humor. "You're late." it said. Fil'rael was laying down in the back of the wagon wrapped in a blanket, unable to be seen, so it was no surprise that he didn't acknowledge her. "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to."  
Gandalf replied, and there was a tense moment before both hobbit and wizard began to laugh. She felt a shift in weight as Frodo, as she now knew the hobbit's name, jumped into Gandalf's arms. "It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!" the hobbit cried. After a bit of conversing between the two she decided to make an appearance, popping up from her spot and tapping Frodo's shoulder. "Hello Penneth!" she giggled at his shocked expression. "I'm thirty-three, I am not little!" the hobbit laughed a bit, shocking her that he understood her words. _"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?"_ {Do you speak elvish?} she asked eagerly, hoping that the hobbit could. "No, miss, I cannot speak much, but I can understand a good bit." he said, crushing her hopes a bit.  
She then turned to Gandalf. "Who is this friend you brought me here to meet?" she asked. "Bilbo Baggins, I believe you have met him, because he did spend time in Mirkwood once before."  
the Grey Wizard told her with a laugh. A smile creeped across her face. "I have met him yes, but we were not on good terms then. Now we can be friends." Gandalf took her to the hobbit's door. He tapped it with his staff. "NO THANK YOU! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers, or distant relations!" Gandalf laughed as he spoke. "and what about very old friends, and even a new one?" the wandering wizard said. The door opened instantly. "Gandalf?" the hobbit, who didn't look a day over 59, smiled and hugged the wizard, "My dear Gandalf!" they hugged for awhile and a small exchange passed between them before they noticed Fil'rael had wandered off. "Fil!" Gandalf called, unable to see the girl. "Gandalf, I'm with Daego!" her clear voice rang out. He sighed. "Alright, keep an eye on that naughty stallion!" Gandalf replied as Bilbo led him inside.

Hours later, Fil'rael felt a strong grip on her arm and something sharp on her back. "You can't be serious..." she sighed. A deep laugh echoed behind her. "Now now, you act like I'm dangerous."  
"Aragorn! Don't do that to me again, I thought Thoruntor had come after me!" she said as he removed the blade. He went around to face her, staring into her sea-green eyes. "How do elves not hear the call of the sea when they look into your eyes Fil'rael?" He said, staring into the sea-colored orbs that were called her eyes. "You must stop with your flattery, Arwen and Legolas would have fits." "Yes, I know. I'm supposed to take you to Bree, then we shall travel to Rivendell. I believe Legolas is planning a visit there. It goes with my mission and I thought you'd like to see him."  
"Yes! I miss him so, so much. I know it's only been a few weeks but, it feels like months."  
"I know, Legolas has awaited messengers from you or Gandalf ever since you left. He's dying to see you, not literally, of course."  
"I figured that much."

* * *

A few unrelevant days later the pair were in Bree, she had her hood up to make sure no one could tell she was firstly, an elf, and secondly, a elleth.  
"So Strider. What exactly is your mission." she asked, taking a sip of the water she had gotten.  
"Oh, I have to take two hobbits to Rivendell, the main one will be going as Underhill. Hear anything?"  
"They're here." she said, ticking her head back to a table of four hobbits. One went to the bar and sat down and started to say something that was obviously supposed to be secret. "_Asca_!" {Hurry!}  
she whispered to Strider as he got up. The hobbit going by Underhill went and stopped his friend, but tripped in the process, and much to everyone's surprise, disappeared.  
Then the search began. After a few minutes Strider found him and took him upstairs. Fil'rael followed the hobbit's three friends, who had a mind to attack Strider. She followed them, unseen, unheard.  
"Let em' go, or I'll 'ave you, Longshanks!" the blond hobbit yelled at Strider as he entered. He had his fists up, like he was going to have hand-to-hand combat with Strider. The other two actually had items. One had a chair, the other, a candlestick. "You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you." Strider said with a wink to Fil'rael, who instantly disarmed the hobbits. "Who are you?" they all said, now staring at her, who's hood was still up. She gave a questioning look to Strider, who nodded, ensuring her it was safe to speak.  
"I am Fil'rael, of the Woodland Realm, specifically, Mirkwood. I used to travel with Gandalf the Grey, but I left to go with Strider here." she said, elbowing Strider's ribs.  
"Can we see your face?" the blond one asked softly, he had never met an elf before. She pulled back her hood, revealing her expertly braided auburn hair, sea-green eyes, pale skin, and small scar on her cheek. "Whoa..." the hobbit said.  
"Will you introduce yourselves?"  
"I'm Frodo, this is Sam, Merry, Pippin." Frodo ticked his head to each one in turn. Fil'rael nodded and sat down on a small couch. She lay back on it and started to doze, she hadn't slep in a week, and it was taking it's toll. "_Quel kaima_, Fil'rael." {Sleep well, Fil'rael} Strider said as she fluttered her sea-green eyes closed.  
"How long have you known her?" Pippin asked, looking between the two.  
"A few months, she's extremely close to a very good friend of mine, and I mean, very, very close." Strider replied.  
"Oh. I was way off. I thought you two were, you know, together." Pippin said sheepishly.  
"No, I am in love with someone else, and before you ask, I'm not explaining who." Strider said as the hobbits shrugged and went to sleep, all but Frodo anyway.

* * *

Within two weeks, they were in Rivendell, Frodo had gotten stabbed by a morgul blade and was currently being tended to by Elrond. Legolas had just arrived and Fil'rael had yet to see him.  
He was alone on the archery field as she walked through the area. The moment she saw him she hid up in the tree directly above his head. She pulled her own bow out. 'Okay, just surprise him..' She nocked an arrow quicker than even elven eyes can see. She drew it back, running her fingers on the red, orange, and yellow feathers. She waited until he drew his bow back before firing, both arrows gliding through the air at the same time. His hit dead center. Hers hit the back tip of his arrow. He looked around, trying to find who had shot the same target as him. Then, he noticed the colors on her arrow feathers. "Fil! Where are you _melamin_?"{my love} he called.  
She leaped down behind him. "Turn around,_ a'maelamin_." {my beloved} He turned around and smiled wide. "_Cormamin lindua ele lle_." {My heart sings to see thee} He picked her up by her waist and spun her around in the air, ending it with a kiss. "I have a surprise for you."  
She smiled as he said this. He put her down and knelt in front of her a bit. "Fil'rael, I've never felt this way about anyone else I've ever met. I love you Fil'rael, and that is never going to go away. I want to be with you, where you go I'll go, where you stay I'll stay. Will you marry me?" he said.

**A/N: Welp, me and my amazingly long chapter, which I will shorten no doubt, review please. And yes, I left you at a cliffy! Will shesay yes, or utterly break Legolas' fragile heart? We both know, but I might throw a curveball.**


End file.
